


February Night of Magic

by Sioda



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confusion, Love Confessions, M/M, Not a lot of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioda/pseuds/Sioda
Summary: Mo Guan Shan has spent five and half a year dealing with He Tian. Now their relationship is changing and the fourteenth of February is getting closer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fiction to post. English is not my native language and I am my own beta reader, so please bear with me!

It was a casual Friday, horrible if you asked Mo Guan Shan. On Fridays the sixth years of Gryffindor had their longest schedule and their last period, philtre class, was together with Slytherin. In the basement everyone was getting ready to finish the poisons which they had begun the week prior. The cauldrons were placed on the tables and all pairs of students began to organize and check on their working progress.

He himself was pretty confident in his poison, well it was his and his friend’s but since Guan Shan did all of the work he indeed saw the liquid in the cauldron as his very own work. Even when the brunet Irish next to him wasn’t sleeping in class his help was about as useful as He Tian trying to assist in the kitchen. Mo Guan Shan smirked at the extra indigents in front of him at the memories of last years summer, when he was dragged to stay two weeks at Jian Yi’s place. Somehow, he had gotten into the group of the blonde Hufflepuff, his Ravenclaw boyfriend Zhan Zheng Xi and, much to Mo’s despair, He Tian. That damn perfect Slytherin pureblood…well almost perfect.

‘He can’t cook.’ Guan Shan sang in his mind, while cutting some leaves.

“Your face looks creepier than ever.” His friend laughed at the ginger when his brows furrowed into his casual scroll, “Aw, c’mon. It’s not like you have a chance with the girls anyways.”

“Why would I need a girlfriend? How do you even get to that?”

“It doesn’t need to be a girlfriend. Ya only need a date for that ball on Valentine’s day, remember?” Guan Shan groaned lowly, “And seriously man, we’re in sixth year and you hadn’t had your first kiss yet.” The redhead felt blood rushing to his cheeks and frowned even harder.

“Mind your own fucking business?!” He growled.

“I was right. Woah, lucky guess.” The other Gryffindor began laughing, loud, too loud. In no time Professor Glenn was standing next to them with an unamused expression on his face, the emerald eyes looking at them without even slightly covered annoyance.

“Mister Mo and Mister Scot, I believe that this isn’t a conversation about your supposed-to-be-work.”

“S-Sorry.” Mo spluttered out. His face still red in self and second-hand embarrassment for his friend, who whipped some fake tears out of his eyes and tried to look serious. The teacher only nodded, not bothering to give the Gryffindors another gaze, and walked back to the desk in the front. They were quiet for about ten seconds, before the brunet began talking again.

“I, Conor Scot, do not believe in what I have seen.” The boy grinned, “Did you just apologize and Professor Glenn was okay with just that?! The homeroom teacher of Slytherin must really like you.”

“Sure he likes me. I’m one of his best students.” He grumbled, hiding his blush by pushing his cheeks into his hands.

“It’s more like he adores you, Guan Shan.” A voice from Mo’s left interrupted. Guan Shan send a glare towards Liu Meng. The buzzcut had been put together with a petite Slytherin girl for the partner work. She looked helpless into her book, eyeing her partner annoyed.

“Oh, you shut up.” The ginger replied, “Just because you’re bad at poisons…Well, I will not be the one to save your jealous ass from this one.”

“Jealous ass? I don’t think so. I still kill you in Quidditch, DADA, Charm-. “

“Yes, I got it.” Guan Shan grumbled. Meng ruffled his hair and he was about to snap at his fellow Gryffindor, when he caught the professor’s gaze and immediately stilled.

“How about we test how much the prof really can stand you.” Liu Meng had witnessed Guan Shan’s buckling and Mo’s eyes widened in horror when the boy on his left grabbed a hand full of spider eyes and threw them in the direction of the next table with a fast, swift movement. The ginger could see the small red balls land in the cauldron like in slow motion. It first whizzed angry followed by a shockingly beautiful red smoke with sparkling golden bubbles and the poison in the cauldron boiling over resembling a volcano with dark grey magma. Guan Shan’s eyes could only register the black haired Slytherin at the table jumping up and yank his wand out of his robes. The boy cried a spell but his voice didn’t reach Mo when the cauldron exploded.

“Shit!” Someone screamed next to him and a screech chimed as hot slimy drops of the now jelly like poison fell down on them. The ginger was too much in shock to realize the drops that hit him, until one of them rolled of his left sleeve onto his wrist. He hissed in pain and shook his hand furiously to get it off, leaving an angry red spot on the skin.

“Who?” The teacher had rushed over, standing next to the victim’s table he glared in their direction as if he already knew, making all the students stop the panicking, freezing at the rage in the teacher’s voice. “Who did this?” Professor Glenn made a small flick with his wand, with which the black jelly turned into a liquid on the floor and tables, “The one, who threw dehumidified spider eyes into this cauldron…” Another flick of his wand closed the gaping hole in the metal, “…should reveal him or herself now.” A low murmur went through the students and within seconds Guan Shan had the bad feeling of all eyes I the room directed to him. A shiver ran down his spine when he looked to the left and was met with a pointer finger on his eyelevel.

“It was Mo Guan Shan, Sir.” Said the Gryffindor and smiled innocently. The professor’s eyes narrowed, when he looked into each boy’s eyes for a second, “You are all going to meet me after the lesson. Yes, you as well Mister Scot.” He ordered before Conor could open his mouth to protest, “And for now I will take five points from each of you.” Now all Gryffindors gasped.

“Profess- “

“Not a word against this until the lesson is over. Get back to work.” The rather small blond man turned but glanced over his shoulder when someone cleared their throat. The Slytherin boy was still standing next to his chair and looked at the teacher.

“What should we do now, Professor? Our potion is ruined.” He stated with an almost apologetic smile.

“Ah, yes. Please work with another group. You can choose with whom.” With that the professor walked back to the front. The black haired Slytherin’s head shot around and his gaze landed on an unhappy looking ginger.

“Oh no…” Guan Shan groaned lowly before the tall boy was standing in front of him.

“I choose you, Mo Guan Shan~” He Tian sang, sounding generously pleased for the fact that his work had just been blown up. The redhead sighed but let him pull a chair between Liu Meng and Mo to take a seat next to him – a bit too close for the past-him, but the boys had gotten along pretty well after the first years of He Tian pestering Mo and Guan Shan fleeing or using his loud and violent way of keeping the other teen away from himself. Now he allowed Tian to bow over him and check on their working progress. Their relationship had changed over the years. The violence was gone, leaving their bickering and a weird way of being comfortable with each other’s presence.

“Not bad~” He whistled quietly and gave Mo’s hair a soft pat before pulling back and falling onto his chair again.

“Keep your hands to yourself.” Mo sneered and shoved a knife and bowl in his direction, “Here, cut this.” He demanded.

“’f course…” He Tian saluted, “Madam~” He added.

“I swear to god, He Tian.” Mo cursed under his breath but grinned quietly, when he heard the other boy chuckle. For this short moment he had forgotten about the threatening punishment, well until someone nudged his arm.

“Do I need to do something too, or am I as useless to you as buzzcut over there?” Conor asked when the ginger turned to him.

“I’m not useless.” Hissed Liu Meng to Mo’s left as Conor stuck his tongue out at him, He Tian raised an eyebrow and Guan Shan shook his head in answer.

“Of course, you are. You didn’t do anything on your work, let a girl do everything and because of your, oh so funny, ideas we’re all in need to stay here after the lesson and maybe loose more points for this shit.” The brunet ranted, “And, to get your brain on track again: We can’t lose more points remember? After our loss to Ravenclaw…”  
He glared at the unpleasant memory, “Plus that thing in herbology cost us forty points too.”

“That was just because Professor Grey loves She Li.” Guan Shan grumbled while crushing some snake eggshells with a mortar.

“I told you to be careful. Your fight in fourth grade could happen again even after I told him to fuck off.” He Tian interrupted and reached over Mo to grab a wooden board, “How do I need to cut these?”

“Thin slices.” He paused, “You say this as if I would…repeat that. Fucker.” The insult came with a deeper scowl, followed by a snort from He Tian.

“I bet you would get yourself in trouble again. But good for you that I’m your friend now~” He purred to the ginger.

“Bullshit.” The other spat, “Wait. Give me the board. I’ll cut these.” He pointed at the bowl, which he gave the Slytherin before, “You can continue with the eggshells. Make them to powder, no big pieces.” Mo exchanged the supplies and pulled one of the fat tubers onto the board.

“And what do I have to do?” asked Conor at the same time as He Tian fake whined: “Don’t you trust my knife handling skills?”

“No, He Tian. And you can count the spider eyes, we need seven portions of thirteen.” Guan Shan instructed Conor without looking up. He was cutting the dark red plant from the bowl into paper-thin slices and then carefully separated fifteen parts and let them fall into the cauldron, then took the same number and shoved them to Liu Meng, “Don’t ruin it completely.” He growled.

“And I thought you didn’t want to help.” Meng raised an eyebrow at him.

“If you blow up a second cauldron it would be…unpleasant. Plus, your partner can’t do everything herself” He replied while moving to stir the liquid and holding his hand out blindly, “He Tian.” The black-haired teen placed the finished bowl with crushed eggshells in Guan Shan’s hand. With a gaze he checked the powder and gave an approving hum before dumping it into the cauldron, “We have to leave it for ten minutes. Who has the hourglass?”

“I already set it.” Said Conor and waved with the small item lazily. Guan Shan nodded, “Then we’ll wait, but the first thirteen spider eyes need to be added immediately after-”

“Yeah, yeah.” He Tian agreed and it grew quiet between the three, only Conor grew impatient with the minutes, shifting on his chair restless until he broke the silence, “So, any plans for the ball?” The others’ eyes focused onto him and He Tian raised an eyebrow, “Why are you interested in that?”

“Because, my dear Slytherin, you are the most…wanted boy of the whole school? And it’s always good to keep up with the gossip~” He grinned innocent at the raven-haired boy, who turned to Guan Shan, “Is he a gossip girl or something?”

The other shrugged, “He somehow always knows about the stories that go around, dunno how.”

“Oh, come on. It’s only because you’re not interested in that stuff.” Conor said and leaned over to look at his two partners, “And seriously Guan Shan that’s one reason why you’re not so good with the girls. Remember that love letter being put up for all to see? Everyone knew, except you.”

“He didn’t know?!” Liu Meng butted in, looking at Conor wide-eyed before letting out a snort, “Even that lady-killer over there…” He pointed at the Slytherin, “…has more of a clue than you.”

“What did I say!” grinned Conor while Mo grumbled, “Not that difficult with his fucking harem.”

“Ah, yeah. His fangirls. Will ya ask one of them or already have plans for a secret crush?” The students around them seemed to still. He Tian’s gaze shifted to Guan Shan and for a second their eyes met before he directed his attention back to Conor, “I didn’t ask yet.” He replied carefully. Mo suddenly felt his throat tightening and he couldn’t stop staring at the Slytherin, searching for Tian’s eyes. He didn’t even know why nor what he expected to see in them.

“So, there is someone of your liking?” Asked the brunet disbelieving. Now the girls around them turned to look at the black-haired Slytherin but he didn’t bother answering. His eyes were again fixed onto Guan Shan’s nervous and confused ones. They stared at each other until Conor made a surprised sound, that snapped them out of their haze.

“Ten minutes are almost over.” The boy let the indigents roll into his palm and gave them to Mo careful so that nothing could fall to the ground; pretty dangerous considering that the other’s hands were trembling. The ginger threw them into the liquid, the night sky blue turning into a dark violet, and stirred one time, anticlockwise, his body moving on autopilot. His mind was still processing He Tian’s words, ‘He likes someone? He has never said a word about it...I shouldn’t care about that.’ He eyed the hourglass before reaching out for the next portion, when a hand caught his right wrist and pulled it down under the table.

“Guan Shan. I’ll do it.” He Tian’s thumb caressed the back of Mo’s hand softly, comforting, “Trust me, please.” At the whispered plea he let himself look into the grey eyes, that seemed to hide worry and a soft shining glimpse of hope. The ginger nodded to which the Slytherin smiled gently and squeezed his hand before letting go. Guan Shan’s hand fell numb to is side, balled to a fist in order to keep some of the warmth the contact had given.

***

The weird tension was gone as soon as the lesson was over and everyone except the three Gryffindors left the room.

Professor Glenn had praised Guan Shan’s group for their perfect potion and gave each boy five points for their work. Conor had cheered about getting his lost points back and complimented Mo for his hard work, ignoring He Tian even when he stood up. Tian searched for Guan Shan’s eyes but the ginger had stared onto his hands stubborn until the black-haired student left without a word. Why had the Slytherin’s words even put him off that much? It wasn’t that kind of a big deal, wasn’t it?

He shook the thoughts of as the trio waited for the professor’s lecture to come, hoping that the loss of points wouldn’t be too fatal. The teacher had almost everything packed into his bag and was scribbling something into a small notebook before dropping it in his bag too and closing it. With a sigh the blond man came to the boys’ table and sat across from them before sighing again, “Do you know, what went wrong today.”

“Professor, I didn-.“ Conor began but was cut short by the teacher, “No, Mister Scot. I’ll come to that later. Everyday someone blows up a cauldron in here, but it is never intended. I know pretty well that there is still some sort of distaste between Gryffindor and Slytherin or only two students. Not everyone can fit together but is that a reason to endanger the other students? Please keep that in mind.” His eyes shifted between the three before talking again, “I want to handle this fair. Will the one who threw the spider eyes reveal himself, please? Otherwise it will be detention for all of you.” The Gryffindors kept their mouths shut, making a silent agreement by eye contact. It wouldn’t be the first time for them to take the detention onto all three even if Guan Shan and Conor had nothing to do with the crime itself. Professor Glenn sighed again and was about to speak again when the door opened with a drawn-out creaking. The Gryffindor trio turned to look at the person who was now standing in the classroom, everyone having a similar expression of confusion written on their faces, when He Tian walked over to them. His gaze fixed on the teacher he grabbed Guan Shan’s wrist and pulled him into a standing position.

“Guan Shan has nothing to do with this, Professor…if you’ll excuse us.” He said and made his way back to the door. Mo could only snatch his bag up before being dragged with the Slytherin and almost bumping into him when the taller stopped as the teacher spoke, “Mister He, what-”

“If he was to blame, I wouldn’t have chosen to work with him.” With these final words he left the room, pulling the still surprised ginger with him and throwing the door shut. He began leading them upstairs and Guan Shan struggled to get his wrist out of the others tight grasp, since the small spot of burned skin was throbbing and burning like its own little fire. To Mo’s surprise the Slytherin let go but took a hold of his hand seconds later.

“What’re you doing?” He hissed when they reached the next floor and he was pulled into the almost empty corridor. The only being in the cold hallway was the fat monk, who screeched as he saw He Tian glare at him and quickly disappeared through the ceiling. The boy stopped and turned to the Gryffindor, not letting go of his hand.

“I am rescuing you from detention.”

“Oh, come on. Maybe a punishment would be legitimate.” Guan Shan scoffed and He Tian raised his eyebrows.

“No. You weren’t the one to do it. I saw your face shortly after. Why would you even want to take detention with the one who deserves it?” He took a step closer to look directly into bright amber eyes, “Or is that some kind of Gryffindor thing or even your weird way of thinking that you own them something?”

Mo glared at him, “We are friends and we stick together. Even you tried to teach me that, so what is wrong with taking it together when someone did something stupid?!”

He Tian opened and closed his mouth before letting out a frustrated sigh and pulling his free hand through his hair, “That’s not what- I…god damnit. I wanted to talk about something completely different.”

“And that would be?” Guan Shan’s anger fell flat when he saw the Slytherin’s expression change from frustrated to nervous.

“The ball in a week...”

His stomach twisted and that weird unknown feeling was back, unsure of how to react he choose the most familiar to cover it. Anger. Mo’s face darkened again as the hot feeling rose, “As if I care who you’re wanting to go with. And to make this clear: I won’t talk abou-. “

“Mo Guan Shan.” With a pull on the others hand He Tian made him shut up, “Could you stop that. I want to ask you something, so will you listen to me, please?” His voice was soft and pleading now, calming Mo in a weird way. He nodded his head slowly, “Good.” He Tian breathed out and inhaled with closed eyes. The ginger’s heart was picking up speed and the weird feeling was creeping into his stomach again.

“Would you-. “

Guan Shan jumped back in shock, pulling his hand out of He Tian’s grasp when a loud noise echoed through the corridor like a gunshot followed by screams. Mo couldn’t tell if they were of pain or joy. He flinched again when a door was slammed open and footsteps could be heard. Shortly after Professor Glenn was rushing past them, not paying attention to his surroundings and almost tripping on his robes. He Tian opened his mouth again but before a sound left his lips the door slammed shut again and Conor came running upstairs with Liu Meng on his tracks.

“You heard that too, right? C’mon, lets go!” He shouted and grabbed Guan Shan’s sleeve to pull him in the direction from where he thought the detonation came. The ginger was helpless tumbling after his fellow Gryffindors and could only look back at He Tian, who was staring after them with his handsome face turned into an expressionless mask.

***

The great hall was filled with students when he made it to dinner the captain had kept the Quidditch team longer to discuss a new strategy for their next game. If they would win against Gryffindor too, they would have the house and Quidditch cup granted. He ignored some girl’s offers to sit next to them and scanned the Ravenclaw table. The boy frowned and made his way towards the Hufflepuffs, before flopping down next to a blond mop of hair. The other’s face was pressed against the table’s wood and he lifted the silky blond hair, to look at the other.

“What happened?”

“Fuck off, He Tian.” The blond flipped him off and shook his head lightly so that the hair was covering his eyes again.

“In a bad mood, are we?” The Slytherin asked curiosity rising, “You’re worse than Guan Shan these days.” Silence was the only thing he got back and after about two minutes he tried again. “C’mon, Jian Yi. I won’t bite.”

The other groaned and sat up, before slumping against He Tian’s shoulder. “Xixi is angry with me.” He whined.

“Again? What’d you do?” The Slytherin shoved him away.

“Did you hear from the fireworks in the staircase?”

“Oh, no. You didn’t…” A soft chuckle could be heard from the Hufflepuff, “We did. And now, Mister prefect Zhan is somehow only angry at me. Is wasn’t even my idea.”

“Did he say anything about your plans for the ball?”

“No.” Answered the blond unsure.

He Tian began nibbling on a chicken nugget, “So you’re still going together.”

“I guess.” Jian Yi threw a gaze over his shoulder to the Ravenclaw table, but focused on something else, “Have you asked him yet?”

Tian shook his head, “Don’t fucking ask. Somehow there’s always something to interrupt this shit.”

“For the past two weeks? C’mon He Tian you’re better than that…you could go and ask now.”

“No, he wouldn’t take it serious or he’ll flee.” He looked at the blond, “I need something private. Without his friends…without anyone.”

The answer he received was a low whistle, “I assume that you have a plan and need my help to get your princess away from the bad prince~”

“What ‘bad prince’?” The Slytherin frowned, letting the rest of Jian Yi’s comment slide.

“That Conor guy, ya know? The Gryffindor vicecaptain…” He raised an eyebrow at He Tian’s disbelieving expression, “What? He is definitely crushing on Artúr.”

“Who the hell is that?”

Jian Yi nodded to the right, where a group of friends sat chatting over their food, “See that redhead? That is him. Artúr O’Reilly, but I think there was a second name…Artúr Sam O’Reilly? No. Well, he is in fifth grade and that Gryffindor and him always learn together in the library on Sundays.” He Tian put the half-eaten nugget away and watched the Hufflepuff. His hair was of a lighter orange than Guan Shan’s but way longer and he had freckles on his nose and chubby cheeks. He turned to Jian Yi again as a memory of his early lessons back at his family’s home crossed his mind, “Isn’t ‘O’Reilly’ one of the Irish pureblood families?”

“Yeah. I’ve heard that he has five siblings, incredible right?” The Slytherin hummed and turned to look for the Gryffindor-redhead. Guan Shan was sitting and discussing something with his two friends, his usual frown was only slightly there.

“And why would Scot be the ‘bad prince’ now?” Asked He Tian, observing the trio’s behaviour.

“Because he likes a ginger.” He turned back to the other, a look of utter disbelieve on his face, “That is your reason?” Jian Yi shrugged.

“Sometimes I wish I could erase your memory and let you start from the beginning to get some sense into you. But on the other hand, that would be as annoying as you are now." The Hufflepuff answered with a short laugh but frowned when the black-haired teen stood up, “You didn’t eat anything.”

“You neither. I have to prepare something, sleep well~” Jian Yi gave him the finger.

With a last gaze towards the Gryffindor table he left the great hall and made his way through the freezing cold hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Guan Shan woke up to Liu Meng cursing Conor’s cat for walking over his crotch while he was sleeping.

“Fuck, can’t you keep that cat away from my bed?!”

“How is it my fault that you keep your curtains open all the time?”

“How about you two shut the fuck up!” Mo hissed from his bed, “It’s only…what time is it?” Conor reached for his watch.

“It’s half past nin- Shit, breakfast!” They were out of their beds in no time and in their robes, racing down the stairs the other two still bickered about the cat and they didn’t stop in the great hall either. Some students were already leaving the tables again, they were late.  
“She is always in my bed, hisses at me and destroys my books.” Complained the buzzcut.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have laughed at Kittn, when she was a baby and couldn’t get on my bed on her own.”

“She is a cat. She won’t remember something like that. I’ll just buy a cage today at Hogsmeade.” Conor gasped and was about to retort when Guan Shan made a cut through the argument, “Can’t you guys stop fighting over that stupid cat? There’re more important things right now, remember?” He eyed the brunet Gryffindor before sighing and biting into a sandwich. He chewed as Conor poured himself some hot cocoa, “I don’t know why you are so interested in that? I’ve everything planned out.” Mo’s frown deepened and he swallowed fast, “I told you yesterday that all of your plans are shit.”

Meng nodded, “If you want Artúr to say ‘yes’ you need something more secure and calm. To me, he doesn’t seem to be someone for the astronomy tower and going out after curfew.”

“Then what do you suggest? Going over and ask him right then and there? It has to be something special…” Conor asked pouty.

“How about a date. You could go to Hogsmeade together.” The brunet’s eyes widened, “Hey, that’s good! I’ll talk to him later…”

“No.” Barked the others at the same time and shoved him from his sitting position. Guan Shan gave him a firm push towards the Hufflepuff table, “You’ll go for it now.” The brunet looked worried, bit his lower lip and sucked a breath in before straitening his shoulders and walking over. The other two watched how Conor stood next to the small Hufflepuff and caught his attention by putting his hand on the ginger’s head, making the boy jump and look up, one eye closed while Conor ruffled his hair laughing. They greeted and he began talking. Artúr frowned a bit worried and looked at another Hufflepuff to his right, who gave a thumbs-up, before turning back to Conor and nodding. The Gryffindor grinned happily and plopped down close to the redhead; who’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Well, aren’t we the best friends he has?”

“Yes, we are.”

They grinned at each other and Guan Shan poured himself some pumpkin juice. Putting the can away he was about to grab the glass as something fell into it, splashing juice onto his face and hand. A big, black owl landed on his plate, destroying his sandwich and pulling the ham out of it. He watched with mild surprise how it ate the slice, made a soft sound and stretched it’s wings again, shoving the fathers into Mo’s face and took off.

“What the fuck?!” He glared after the owl.

“Weird. You could go to the owlery later and murder it.” Said the buzzcut, looking at Guan Shan with a shit-eating grin. He then reached for the other’s glass and pulled a dripping envelope out, “Here.”

It was small, thin and had a crack, most likely of the owl’s claws. The ginger ripped it open and carefully took the soaked folded paper out. Unfolding it he began reading the lines of neatly written, black letters.

Mo Guan Shan,  
Come on Sunday at 1830 alone to the Quidditch pitch.  
I’ll wait there.

P.S.: I’m sorry. The owl’s pissed.

“The hell is that?” Meng had read the short message over his shoulder and snatched the paper from his hand, holding it up against the ceiling, where one could see white winter clouds pass by. He pulled his wand out and tapped against it, “Nothing, no hidden message.”

“Why would there be a hidden message? It clearly stands on the front.” Mo eyed the letter. ‘Who could have sent that?’

“What if someone wants to duel you? Maybe She Li…” The buzzcut frowned, mirroring Guan Shan’s facial expression.

“No, I don’t think so. The snake won’t pick a fight again.”

“So, you’ll go?”

Mo nodded, “I’ll find out who wrote this and what the fuck they want.” He threw a side-gaze at the other Gryffindor, “And you won’t come with me. I don’t need any help, most probably it’s a damn prank anyway.”

“And Conor?”

“What ‘and Conor’? On Sunday evenings he is always in the library to study.” Guan Shan stuffed the note into his uniform’s pocket, “Enough of this now. I’ll go to Hogsmeade in a few.”

Meng groaned, “Fucker.”

***

“Fucker.” Guan Shan stuffed his hands into the pockets as the door of the three broomsticks fell shut behind him. He sighed a white cloud of air into the wind and looked up to the light-grey sky. Snow was falling in big flakes which stuck in his hair and an idea took over his mind. 

To make sure nobody was around he gazed over the empty street. Only then he stuck his tongue out and tried to capture one of the snowflakes. Mo smiled at the cold feeling as he caught the ice crystals and felt them melt in his mouth. The frown on his face had softened a bit and he shook his head at his childish behaviour. He began walking through the fluffy snow, leaving the inn behind him.

“Meng can go back alone.” He mumbled into the silence around him. No one was outside now, ‘What a shame…’ Mo thought. Snowflakes were slowly dancing and he was the first to walk this path through the layers of white fluffiness. He snuggled into his scarf and listened to the crunching under his feet.

‘Wait…’ Guan Shan stopped and hearkened; that didn’t sound like his steps at all. He began jogging into the direction of the sounds, trying to find out what was going on.

After his short run he reached a small grove and the voices he heard were in fact at least two people fighting. They sounded familiar but he didn’t get time to identify them as a hand clasped over his mouth and another pulled him backwards. Mo tried to break free and reached for his wand but the arm around his waist was too strong to get past.

“Stop struggling and please don’t scream when I let go.” The hand on his mouth was removed and Guan Shan, recognizing the voice, immediately spun around, hissing, “What the hell? The fuck are you doing, He Tian?!” He stabbed his index finger into the others chest as He Tian burst out laughing and raised one hand to cover his own mouth and lower the volume. With the other he captured Mo’s wrist.  
“I’m helping someone out.”

“Oh really?” The Gryffindor scoffed and He Tian huffed out another, but softer laugh. He had to grin at the adorable pout and attitude the ginger was putting up.

“Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi were fighting.”

“Again?” Mo peered up, “So, you’re playing the relationship guidance or something like that?”

“Yes.” He stepped forward and gently fixed Guan Shan’s loosely hanging scarf. “They are talking right now and you were about to run into them.” The ginger looked up and He Tian smiled at the pink cheeks and nose. A sudden urge to kiss these cheeks made him scoot even closer but instead of actually kissing the boy he flung an arm over his shoulder and leaned towards him. “And I don’t want you to see how they make up~” He blew some warm air into Guan Shan’s face, which seemed to immediately turn from pink to beet-red. The boy pulled away from He Tian and ducked down to avoid being grabbed again or so thought He Tian until a pile of snow was shoved into his face.

Cold snow. Really cold and wet snow. Whipping his coat free from it he turned to look where Guan Shan had been but the Gryffindor was already standing some feet away from him, holding some snowballs, ready to attack. He grinned, “Well then let’s play.”

The Slytherin dodged the first two hastily formed snowballs but was hit by the third when he started running. He avoided the next few by abruptly changing directions but he was still able to come it closer to his pray.

His own snowball hit Guan Shan’s hand, making him let go of the one he was holding and within seconds He Tian had closed the last distance between them. Sadly, he slipped on something underneath the new snow and rammed into the other, making them fall together.

He Tian could at least catch his fall and didn’t crush Mo underneath him. Being pressed together like this suddenly made the cold in his fingers more bearable.

They were so close that he could feel Guan Shan’s heavy breathing against him. So close he could see the details in these beautiful eyes. So close that his brain wouldn’t work clearly. So close that He Tian gave in. He lowered himself and kissed the cold skin of Guan Shan’s cheek. It was just a short and soft contact but he could fell his heart beat quickening.

When he rose Mo’s eyes where wide, staring at the boy on top of him, out of breath and unsure what to say. Well, unsure of how to say it. 

The words that he had practiced weren’t in his damn brain anymore, he couldn’t remember but opened his mouth anyway.

Just say something!

“Hey lovebirds.” The voice that spoke was a complete different one. He Tian’s head snapped around, “Get a room!”

With one fluid motion the Slytherin pulled his wand out, pointing it at the figure walking towards them, angry for being interrupted. Snow shot up and covered the newcomer together with the person behind him. He Tian stood up, hovering over Guan Shan. “Jian Yi.” He growled, “Weren’t you supposed to be doing something- or rather someone else?”

“Well I guess you just took that place for me. But this…” He made a gesture at the snow on his head, shoulders and bag, “…screams for revenge.”

He Tian gazed at Mo before raising his gaze and glaring at the other two boys. “Bring it on~”

He would make them pay for disturbing the moment.

***

The bathroom was foggy as Guan Shan left the shower. The hot water had done wonders to his cold body after the snowball fight in Hogsmeade but it couldn’t quite dissolve the knot in the pit of his stomach. He had needed some time for himself, without Liu Meng bragging about the girl that he asked out for the ball after he abandoned Mo in the three broomsticks.

The alone-time however had ended in Guan Shan being even more confused than before. He just couldn’t understand why He Tian was behaving like this. First the thing in Poisons then their talk afterwards and…today. Just thinking of it made him flush and want to swoon like a thirteen years old schoolgirl. He didn’t even know why. He was, somehow, happy for He Tian to kiss him but at the same time he wanted to scream at him and hit him and ask what…took him so damn long.

But that didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t in love with He Tian, or was he? Guan Shan couldn’t tell anymore. He was so confused that it gave him a headache. Maybe being distracted by Meng’s constant talking wasn’t so bad in the end.

Guan Shan put on his shirt last and left the bathroom. He was greeted with cold but fresh air and took a deep breath before hurrying to his dorm.

When he opened the heavy wooden door Meng and surprisingly Conor as well turned their heads towards him. He raised an eyebrow, “You’re already here?”

Conor grinned and nodded, “Artúr said that I should be going some time before curfew.”

“Then you spent the whole day with your date.” Stated Meng. Conor’s grin widened and a small blush formed on his cheeks. Guan Shan walked to his bed and sat down, shuffling a bit to make himself more comfortable, “I assume from that, that you asked your Hufflepuff.”

Conor nodded, “He said yes immediately. I didn’t even know he liked me at all.” The brunet let himself fall backwards into the covers and sighed softly, “I’m so happy.”

“Everybody could see that he had at least a crush on you.”

“And I was to dense to realize that. I know that now.” Said Conor from his place on the bed.

“You guys talked a lot today, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“And?” Guan Shan frowned. Meng’s questioning was a bit weird.

“What ‘and’?” Conor mirrored Mo’s confusion by asking out loud.

“Did something else happen? Like, something more exciting?” Mo groaned and Conor lifted himself onto his elbows to look at the buzzcut.

“Meng… This was our first date. We just started dating!”

“So? I bet you at least tried to kiss him goodby-. “

“Shut up. I am not talking to you about my relationships. Good night, guys.” Then the curtains around Conor’s bed closed.

“Night.” Answered Meng and he disappeared behind the red cloth while rolling his eyes.

Guan Shan just sat there and stared into the room. Not sure if he should close his eyes and try to sleep. He knew what he would see if he would do so. It wouldn’t be darkness. It would be He Tian’s face. The face he had made after kissing Mo’s cheek. The softness in his eyes but also the tiny bit of frustration in the way his mouth was turned.

Guan Shan hated to exactly know what the Slytherin had felt in the exact moment. It only made him wonder why he was looking at him that way.

Exhausted to the last muscle of his body he crawled under the covers and welcomed the complete darkness that came with the falling curtains. A sigh escaped his lips. Having everything sorted out like Conor must be nice. Tomorrow he would go and look who or what was responsible for the letter. Until evening he would most probably practice some spells, just in case. Just to distract himself.

Then he closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would soon come over him and calm his restless mind.

***

The sky was turning a soft colour of orange when a very annoyed Guan Shan closed his book, “No, Meng. I do not need your help.”

“Oh, come on. Two are always better than one.”

“The message clearly says that I should come alone.”

“It’s never good to listen to what is written on paper by another person.”

“Like the school’s rules.”

“We’ve never completely followed the school’s rules.”

Guan Shan sighed and shook his head, “I know.” He threw a gaze at the big standing clock in the common room – Quarter past six. Time to go.

“If I am not back until curfew you can call a teacher.” With that he left through the fat lady’s portrait, almost falling over as he tried to put his coat on at the same time.

“One thing at a time, young man!” Called the fat lady after him as she sealed the entrance again but Guan Shan wasn’t listening. He marched down the corridor towards the stairways and didn’t bother looking back. The hallways were much colder than the common room and the ginger pulled the coat closer around his shoulders. The only good thing about it was that he didn’t pass a single soul. Not even a ghost was floating through the air and Guan Shan reached the exit faster than he thought.

Outside his breath came out in foggy little clouds. The air was even colder than inside, the ground hidden under layers of snow and the sun was sinking, tinting the whole scene in an orange light. Aware of the high slipping-danger he carefully began to walk down the hill. The Quidditch pitch was standing tall in all the snow but it didn’t look as impressive as it had when he first arrived here. He walked past the entrance of one big tower into the middle of the field. Guan Shan couldn’t hear anything. If this was a prank then he would be more than happy to go back inside. Ten minutes. That was the maximum of time he was willing to wait.

In the distance the bell signalled that it was now half-past-six and Guan Shan was about to cancel his plan and leave immediately when the sound of something hitting wood sounded from one of the ranks. He turned just to see something black flying at an incredible speed towards him. Closer, closer. If it won’t stop soon it’ll crash into him.

He took a step backwards but the thing, now identified as a person on a broom, slowed down and stopped directly before him.

“You came~” A green scarf was pulled down and revealed a grin. Guan Shan just starred, not bothering to say anything.

“Hello? Earth to Guan Shan. Get on the broom.” He Tian ordered when Mo looked into his eyes. He even stretched out a hand to help him up but the Gryffindor didn’t move.

“He Tian…” The other raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’ll explain. Just come.” He made a small movement with his hand towards Mo.

“Trust me.” The Slytherin added, smiling softly and Guan Shan sighed. He grabbed the others hand and used the pull to get onto the broom behind He Tian. Lately, his resistance against He Tian was lessening. His hand was guided around He Tian’s waist and pressed into the coat until he fisted the material.

“Hold on tight.” When the broom started to move he wrapped his other arm around He Tian, hid his hands inside the layers of clothing and pressed himself to the other’s back. His face was pushed against the Slytherin’s shoulder to protect it from the freezing wind. Mo wished he had brought his hat to keep his ears warm.

He snuggled a bit closer to seek the bit body heat that he could get through He Tian’s coat as the broom speed up, leaving the quidditch pitch and Hogwarts behind. They flew over the frozen beach out towards the black surface that was the unfrozen part of the lake. They made a turn and sunk to fly above the water. Guan Shan couldn’t see what they were heading to and he didn’t want to lift his head to let his eyelashes freeze in the wind. He just closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness and comfort that He Tian was giving him just by letting the Gryffindor lean against his back.

The last few days were to much for Guan Shan. Too much thinking. Too much of an emotional roller-coaster.

He could feel the broom shifting underneath him and He Tian against his chest. Then a soft thud announced the end of their journey and he opened his eyes again to look at the scenery around them.

“Ready?” Asked He Tian softly. He seemed tense but maybe that came from flying in the cold air. Guan Shan lowered his feet until they reached the ground and sunk into the untouched snow. He stepped away from the broom and looked around while He Tian leaned it against a tree. They had landed on a small island in the lake. The water at the beach was frozen and like everything else covered with snow. From here the water in the distance reflected the now beautiful orange sky. The sun was slowly sinking behind the horizon. Guan Shan inhaled deeply before letting the air out slowly.

“So, why all this secret-meeting behaviour?” He asked quietly, knowing that the other was standing directly behind him.

“What do you think?” He Tian walked to his side and Guan Shan looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Answer my question.” Mo was determined to get his answers today. “I don’t like this whole secretiveness.”

The other boy shoved his hands into the coat. “I…want to talk to you.”

“Just talk?” He shuffled and kicked a bit of snow away.

“Yes.”

“Go on then.” Guan Shan gazed at He Tian again. The Slytherin licked his lips, a pretty nervous behaviour for someone as confident as him. He coughed and shifted in his place.

“Where do I begin...” He Tian pulled one hand through his black hair. “I- you…we both know that something changed. Between us, I mean. It’s not the same anymore but I myself don’t think that it is a bad thing.”

Mo turned to He Tian; looked at the ruffled hair and into these troubled grey eyes. “Please tell me that you know what I am talking about.”

“You mean the kiss? Or the weird atmosphere? The gazes?”

“All of it.” The Slytherin almost whispered. “Guan Shan…our relationship is changing. And I sometimes don’t know if you like it or not.” In that moment He Tian’s eyes expressed so much and nothing as if he was trying to hold something back. “I want to know. I need to know.”

The back-haired teen straightened his shoulders and looked determined into Guan Shan’s eyes. Bright amber against grey. He Tian breathed out. “Would you be my date for the ball?”

Guan Shan blinked once. Twice. Did he hear right? He slowly raised one hand and pulled at his cheek.

“Mo Guan Shan.” He Tian stepped closer and took the ginger’s hand into his own. “Will you go to the ball with me?” He asked again.

‘He’s asking me out. Oh god. Fuck, fuck. Fuck.’ He could feel his cheeks warming up. ‘What should I say? No? Yes?’ His brain wasn’t helping. Thoughts were falling over each other, making everything fuzzy.

He said yes immediately. I didn’t even know he liked me at all…I’m so happy.

Conor’s words were the ones that made him halt and blink again. His eyes focused on the face in front of him. Pale skin with pink cheeks and nose and ruffled black hair. Grey eyes found his and they stared at each other. “Okay.”

“What?”

“I said yes, you idiot!” Guan Shan grumbled embarrassed when he had to repeat himself. He Tian jumped forward, catching the Gryffindor off-guard and pulling him into a tight hug. “Really? You serious?”

“Only if you are.” Came a muffled answer from where Mo’s face was hidden in his chest. The Slytherin chuckled.

“Yes, I am~” He let his hand rest in the other’s hair and surprisingly didn’t get smacked away. His fingers began to play with stands of soft red hair.

“Your hair is like the sunset.” His thoughts slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and what followed was a weird silence.

“Cheesy bastard.” Mumbled Guan Shan after a while. He Tian smiled. The feeling in his chest had finally changed. He was warm now. A soft heat that made him smile uncontrollable.

***

“I’m back!” Called Guan Shan when he entered his dorm room. He threw his coat into a corner as Liu Meng rose in his bed.

“You didn’t get yourself killed…how sad.”

“He was concerned all the time.” Mumbled Conor’s voice from his side of the room. “’e was about to call a teacher. It’s fifteen minutes before curfew.”

“Yeah. Just in time~” The ginger flopped onto his bed.

“So, what was this all for?” Asked Meng.

“Not gonna tell you.” Guan Shan rolled onto his side and tipped the curtains with his wand. “It wasn’t something bad.”

“Where you with He Tian?”

“W-What?!” He shot up from his position and starred over to Conor’s figure.

“You were. Good to know.”

“How? Conor, just…how?!”

“I wonder…” Mumbled the other and Guan Shan could hear the smile in his voice. “Are you going to the ball together?”

He was speechless. Only able to blink in his friend’s direction.

“Congrats.” The brunet said into the room’s silence groggily. “I’m ‘oing to sleep.” Then his curtains closed and Mo was left with a cackling Meng and way too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“You think he’ll come?”

“You don’t?”

“Well, he is still Guan Shan.” The raven-haired boy lifted his chin to fix his bow tie and checked how the new robes fit him. “He could change his mind at any moment.”

“He Tian, you basically hung from his shoulders the whole last week and he didn’t lash out once. Momo didn’t show any signs of ditching you.” Jian Yi let a comb glide through his hair for the millionth time. They both wore similar robes. Long-sleeved, expensive, black clothing with a white shirt and a bow tie. In He Tian’s case black and the Hufflepuff’s bow tie being white. He hummed as an answer.

“Even if he tried to stay in the Gryffindor dorms you would come after him. I bet you fucking know the password.”

He Tian snorted. “Of course, I know.”

“Asshole.”

“Just because you’re to dumb to solve the Ravenclaw’s riddle.” A wide grin had replaced the Slytherin’s almost worried expression.

“Fuck off.” Jian Yi gave him the finger and began to comb his hair again.

“Your hair is fine.” He Tian remarked, letting his hand glide over the robes. They shifted with the motion. Soft to the touch.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should-”

“If you don’t decide fast we’ll be late.” He snatched his wand from Jian Yi’s bed and shoved it into one pocket.

“Why would you need your wand?” Asked the Hufflepuff with an eyebrow raised, letting his hair fall in its natural place.

“Who knows… Let’s go.” He Tian demanded and left the dorm room.

***

“Where is my bow tie?” Conor rushed past Guan Shan out of the door.

“It won’t be in the common room, that’s for sure.” Mumbled Meng from his bed. He had been the fastest of them all, not bothering to actually do something with his appearance.

Guan Shan eyed himself in the mirror. The robe his mother had sent him was a bit to big but he didn’t really mind. The ginger was more worried about the price of the clothing, including a brand-new golden bow tie which he had carefully added to his outfit.

“Found it!” The brunet Gryffindor came rushing back in and slammed the door behind him.

“In the common room?!” Asked Meng in disbelieve, sitting up on his bed.

“No, no. It was in my pocket.” The buzzcut groaned and shook his head. Mo just rolled his eyes and pulled a hand through the short red locks on his head, plucking at the stands. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. A date with He Tian, if he believed the Slytherin’s words at the lake. The past week been more or less normal with He Tian being back to his teasing and clingy self. Even though he was easier to deal with now.

The ginger touched the bow tie around his neck. His mother had made an effort to send her son the robes and he hadn’t even told her if he was even going yet. But for some reason he was pretty sure she knew in some way. He would have to tell her at some point, depending on how this evening would end.

“Does anyone of you have a brush?” Conor asked, head inside his wardrobe.

“Conor…” Guan Shan began but the other Gryffindor was already out of the door again.

“No worries. He still has five minutes ‘till we have to go.” Meng mumbled.

“Great.” The ginger rolled his eyes. “He should hurry the fuck up.” He crossed the room and leaned against the wall next to one of the big windows. The windowsill outside was covered with snow. Far under him the schoolgrounds, the black lake and the forbidden forest. 

Everything was coloured white, young life waiting for the first warmth of spring that would melt the mantle away. Quiet and peaceful in comparison to the rummaging inside the castle.

Everyone was getting ready for the ball. The valentine’s day ball. It had been an invention from the new headmaster to teach student manors in the modern world. Dancing, having fun with friends, getting the courage to ask someone out, dealing with refusal. Some things from her speech at the beginning of the year were still in his head. Getting together. Getting together in many ways. Back then he had raised an eyebrow and made fun of it later on with Meng and Conor. Little did his younger self know how those words would give him a headache half a year later.

“Everyone ready?” Conor appeared in the door. His hair didn’t look much different than some minutes ago.

“We’re only waiting for you…” Answered Meng. Slowly pulling himself up and waiting next to Conor until Guan Shan joined them. Together they made their way out of the dorms, joining all the other students on their way down to the great hall.

The hallways were decorated with heart-shaped festoons. When they came closer to the hall rose petals began to fall from the ceiling, bursting right over the crowd into pink glitter clouds. The air was filled with chatter, giggling, footsteps and the smell of some sweet snacks.

Guan Shan began scanning the crowd, searching for a familiar face. He shook his head lightly and turned to the other Gryffindors to tell them he was going down the last stairway when someone bumped into him from behind.

“S-Sorry.” Squeaked a voice and Mo turned to look at the intruder but before he could identify the other someone rushed past him.

“Artúr!” Conor had snatched the newcomer of the ground. Pulling him into a hug so that Guan Shan was only able to see a mop of bright orange hair. One of the boy’s hands was hitting his capturer’s back.

“Conor. To tight.” He wheezed, feet dangling in the air.

The Gryffindor sat him on the floor again but kept him in the embrace to whisper something into the other’s ear. And whatever he had said made the Hufflepuff’s face go red. The boy averted his eyes and mumbled something back.

“I think we should go.” Meng grabbed Guan Shan’s arm and pulled him away from their friend. “Have fun, Conor!”

The brunet gave a half-hearted wave and was quickly swallowed by the mob of students moving towards the stairs. Mo followed Meng, walking downstairs and looking out for the person he was supposed to meet. They reached the end of the stairway when he caught a glimpse of sleek black hair.

He Tian was waiting, leaning against the stonewall. He was surrounded by a group of girls gushing over the boy who looked damn bored with his dry gentleman smile. His expression changed fast when he looked up, meeting Guan Shan’s gaze across the room, as if he had sensed Guan Shan’s presence. The smile suddenly seemed to reach his eyes. With few words he excused himself and pushed away from his old place into the crowd.

Mo tapped Meng’s shoulder and signalled him he was leaving before making his way through the other students to meet He Tian halfway.

Shoving himself past some giggling third-year girls he watched the mop of black hair getting bigger and bigger until they were standing in front of each other. He took in He Tian’s appearance. The tall Slytherin was looking down to him, smiling. His black robes fit his body perfectly and would have made him look like an actor out of an old black-and-white movie if it wasn’t for his slightly pink cheeks. The Scottish winter had made even the boy’s tan skin pale, making his small blush visible.

“You look beautiful.” He Tian’s comment made him look up into the Slytherin’s grey eyes and give a quiet chuckle.

“That’s so fucking cheesy.”

“But you like it~” He was nudged by the other’s elbow. “Want to go in?”

“What other option do we have?” Guan Shan answered sarcastically and turned in the direction of the great hall. When he started walking, he half expected the other to fling his arm over Mo’s shoulder but instead the Slytherin caught up with him and grabbed his hand, interwinding their fingers.

“The fuck are you doing?”

He Tian, taking the lead grinned over his shoulder. “Taking you on our date.”

***

The opening and first two songs went by in a rush. With He Tian convincing Guan Shan to dance with him, keeping their bodies close the whole time. The Slytherin had taken the lead to ‘teach his little Mo how to dance’. And even though the Gryffindor had grumbled about knowing the man’s steps he enjoyed all of it. He Tian’s hand on his waist, the unbroken eye contact. Their closeness.

Now, sitting at one of the small tables not far away from the dancefloor he almost wished these moments back. The black-haired boy had left him here. Telling the ginger, he would get them drinks the Slytherin had vanished in the crowd. Sitting on his chair Guan Shan considered going after the other boy when a group of girls walked towards him. Reading their determined movement, he quickly got up to flee anywhere else.

“Stop right there, Mo Guan Shan.” A clear female voice demanded him to stand still, turn and sit back in his chair. Looking up he came face to face with a brunet girl. Her hair was braided beautifully and little glittering butterflies in all colours of the rainbow were sitting on it, flapping their wings lazily. Hazel eyes starred into his and somehow, he wasn’t able to move an inch. Her hands were stemmed on her hips, pressing into the white material of her dress. 

In the corner of his eye he saw another girl hide her wand behind the small jacket she was wearing over her dress.

A frown formed on his face, deeper than the playful one he had given He Tian earlier.

“What do you want?” He hissed at the girls. Guan Shan recognized them, they were some of He Tian’s fangirls. It was so stupid, so obvious what they wanted.

“What we want?” The leader leaned down, their noses were almost touching. He was able to smell her rose perfume. “I can tell you what we want.” Her lipstick red mouth turned down; disgust written all over her face.

“We want to know why you were dancing with He Tian. He didn’t bring anyone today.”

“…I am his date.” Guan Shan stated quietly, calm.

The girl’s face grimaced. “That is a lie you filthy mudblood.”

He heard one of the girl’s gasp at the usage of the old insult. Or maybe at the appearance of a presence behind Guan Shan, which seemed to made the temperature around them drop.

“What exactly is going on here?” The voice made the redheads build up anger even out. Mo snapped his head around to stare up to He Tian. Relieve washed over Guan Shan when the Slytherin shoved himself between him and the girls.

The whole group took a step backwards and the ginger was only able to see the fear on some of the female’s faces. He got up from his sitting position and put a hand on the other’s shoulder. “He Tian…” He mumbled, not sure if he even wanted the other to stay calm.

The black-haired boy turned his face to look at him. His eyes softened when they focused on the ginger. “I’ll take care of this.”

Guan Shan nodded and let his hand slide down the other’s back to nudge He Tian’s fist. The Slytherin opened it and let their hands glide together before facing the group in front of them.

“I will tell you this only once.” He Tian’s voice was ice-cold and unnervingly calm. “Mo Guan Shan is my date today and nobody. Nobody will attack him. I made my choice. He is my choice. And I think anyone here in their right mind can see why now.”

This must have been the first time Guan Shan saw the Slytherin glare at girls, making them step back in slight shock. He didn’t even register He Tian’s words before being pulled away. Through the dancing and laughing crowd out of the great hall and down a corridor.

“I didn’t bring any drinks, sorry.” He Tian carefully started outside. His breath was visible in the cold and empty hallway. The music and chatter faded into silence, broken by Guan Shan’s small huff. “Doesn’t matter.” What followed was silence, but it was enough for Mo Guan Shan. Their closeness was more comforting than anything the other could have said.

They were nearing the exits to the inner courtyard. Walking shoulder by shoulder, bumping into each other every now and again. Outside the world was still. Not a single sound disturbed the calm air and the sky was free of clouds. Millions of stars were glittering in the black void above them and Guan Shan was taken back to the days before the world of magic. Evenings spent stargazing with his parents.

“You like stars.” It wasn’t a question but no statement either. Guan Shan hummed and looked over to He Tian. The Slytherin was staring into the night sky. His profile calm and pale in the dark.

“I could teach you some Astronomy.” He grinned and locked their eyes.

“I’m not doing that shit for a reason.” Grumbled the ginger and sighed softly. “It’s better to not think of maps and damn planet constellations when you have a scenery like this.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his robe when an arm was slung over his shoulder.

“You know… it’s amazing how you can be this poetic and grumpy at the same time.” He Tian wheezed when an elbow was rammed into his side. He giggled and ruffled the ginger hair with his free hand. “Truly amazing.” He added.

“I swear to god, He Tian.” The Gryffindor hissed. He broke from the embrace and walked to the court’s centre. The magical water basin there wasn’t frozen. The still water mirrored the sky. The stars twinkled like little diamonds in its depth.

“I’ll still teach you.” He Tian had caught up with him and extended his arm over the surface. Holding his wand, he lowered the tip to touch the middle before pulling it up again. Mo Guan Shan knew the other was capable of performing wordless magic but he watched in surprise and amazement as the reflection separated itself from the water. Growing lights started spreading over the courtyard. Some were high in the sky, others on eyelevel and below.

“What kind of spell is that?” He whirled around to follow He Tian, who was nearing one of the brighest shining light-balls half a meter over their heads.

“Not telling.” He grinned when Guan Shan was standing next to him. “But they aren’t teaching it here I guess…”

Mo eyed him from the side. He knew very well where his knowledge and talent came from. Who was he kidding. They knew each other for six years now. There had been breakdowns on both sides. During school, on holidays. The tension between them had evened out and trust was built, shattered and rebuild over years. They knew each other well, their fears, their past.

“So, what kind of special heavenly body is this?” He asked, shoving the thought of He Tian’s family in the back of his head. It was something to think about later.

He Tian snorted. “It’s the North Star. You know, the one which has been used for navigation since like forever. Everyone knows that.”

“Great.” Guan Shan leaned a bit into the other, who had once again slung his arm around his neck. “Is that enough boasting for you now?”

“Eh? Little Mo, so mean.” He Tian whined. He pulled the Gryffindor closer to himself, making them face each other. Guan Shan raised an eyebrow at him. He could see a twinkle of mischief in the grey eyes.

“What are you planning again?”

“Not much.” The Slytherin let one hand drop to Guan Shan’s waist. “Just follow me~”

He intertwined their fingers and got into a dancing position. Mo let the other guide him over the courtyard.

“It’s weird without music.” Mumbled Guan Shan. Tiny stars were moving out of their way and floated back into position behind them. He Tian didn’t answer. He just leaned his forehead against the ginger’s until they spun for a last time and came to a halt.

“We don’t need music to dance.” He kept their hands locked. Guan Shan’s fingers were cold against his. “Maybe we should go back inside.” The Slytherin turned to leave but the other didn’t move from his spot.

“He Tian…” He trailed off, unsure and embarrassed. “By the lake you said our relationship is changing.” Guan Shan raised his eyes and locked gazes with He Tian. His cheeks and ears had turned dark red. “I’m okay with it. I want to try it with you…dating I mean.”

A soft breeze blew around them, tousled their robes and brushed stands of hair out of He Tian’s face. It didn’t feel cold. He stepped closer to the Gryffindor again.

“Then we can be an official couple?”

Guan Shan’s blush darkened even more. “I- Um…” He spluttered and He Tian grinned gently. He took Mo’s other hand in his and squeezed his fingers softly.

“Mo Guan Shan.” The ginger raised his eyes and their gazes interlocked. “I like you.” He continued calm, steady. “Will you go out with me?”

The question floated between them for a moment before Guan Shan replied.

“Yes.” His face was beet-red. “But only if you don’t annoy me.”

He Tian laughed and quickly pulled Guan Shan towards himself. He wound his arms around him.

“You know it’s close to impossible when you’re like this?” The teasing earned him a light punch to the side.

“Shut up.” Grumbled the ginger.

“Make me~” He Tian purred and let the other push himself away from his chest. There was a pause and he thought he had gone too far, but what he didn’t expect was Guan Shan to suddenly get closer.

He leaned in, standing on his tiptoes to press his lips against the Slytherin’s. The touch was soft, unsure and cold while his hands clutched He Tian’s robes. A surprised sound came from the other’s throat but he caught himself and carefully answered the kiss. He Tian let one hand glide into Guan Shan’s hair and pulled him closer with the other. But before he could attempt to deepen the kiss the ginger pulled away.

“Well that was unexpected.” He Tian grinned widely. His cheeks and nose were tinted pink as he pulled Mo back into another hug.

Guan Shan, still blushing, hid his face in the Slytherin’s shoulder. “You’re the worst.” He sniffled lightly.

He Tian hummed in agreement, his chest vibrating against Mo’s cheek.

“It’s cold. Let’s go back inside.” They broke apart but walked close to each other and He Tian took the other’s hand. He felt Guan Shan’s cold fingers press against the back of his hand. With a short side gaze at the ginger he pulled their hands into his pocket to warm them up.

“Do you want to go back into the great hall?” He Tian asked unsure. The previous events were still fresh in his mind. Another encounter like that would definitely destroy the atmosphere of the evening.

“Yeah, sure. Let’s grab something to eat.” Answered the ginger. His voice was insecure, mirroring the Slytherin’s worries.

Disregarding Guan Shan’s agreement He Tian rushed past the great hall. For a moment they were able to see inside. The space was filled with wildly jumping and dancing students. Rock music was blasting through the doors with a deafening volume, making the floor vibrate. Some couples were already hiding in ledges, too invested in each other to notice the two boys passing them.

“Where are we going?” Guan Shan asked, confused for a moment.

“Getting something to eat.” He Tian smiled over his shoulder and kept walking towards the Hufflepuff common room.

“Do you think there will be someone?” He wondered, frowning lightly. His question was answered when they climbed behind the picture to the kitchens.

Voices as well as the sound of metal on wood and pots being moved could be heard immediately. At least twenty house elves were working between the stoves. It smelled like a beautiful mixture of herbs, chilli and something sweet. Mo was still enjoying the warmness when one of the elves approached them.

“Good evening, Masters.” She greeted with her high gentle voice and bowed. “What can I do for you?”

“Hello, Gina.” He Tian answered. He had an honest smile on his lips as he spoke. “We were wondering if you still have something to eat? You know, it was very… crowded upstairs.”

“Oh dear!” The small elf shook her head, making the long ears swing with the movement. “I will get something. Go and make yourself comfortable somewhere!”

They thanked Gina and she rushed off, her yellow dress fluttering after her. Guan Shan had already spotted an unused table in a corner where they only had to wait few minutes until the house elf came back with two big plates filled with different delicacies from the ball’s buffet. She pushed them in front of the boys.

“Eat up and tell me if I can bring anything else.” Gina smiled cheerfully, bowing again.

“Always~” He Tian said and watched her hurry back to continue with her tasks. He turned to Guan Shan and laughed. The ginger had already eaten half of his sandwiches.

“What?” Mo frowned at him, still munching on a bite.

“Nothing.” The Slytherin couldn’t suppress another chuckle but quickly tried his own food as well. They ate in a comfortable silence, looking at each other from time to time. There was no need for conversation between them.

Gina brought them big cups of pumpkin juice and offered refills after they drank. Declining her the boys bid the house elf good bye after eating themselves full and left the warm kitchen.

The corridors had cooled down even more when they stepped out and Guan Shan pulled his robes tighter around himself. “I think it’s time to go back…” He mumbled.

He Tian hummed. “I’ll bring you back to the common room.”

“No, you won’t.” Guan Shan said. “It’s the opposite direction and fucking freezing.”

“So what?” The Slytherin bumped his shoulder.

“You’re going back at the stairs. I’m fine.” Mo said determined.

“Well, if you are that worried ‘bout me…” He Tian grinned smugly when the ginger didn’t object and took Guan Shan’s hand for the last meters. He let them swing gently between them until they reached the foot of the stairs. For a moment both stood there, afraid to end their night together.

The Slytherin pulled Mo into a hug and pressed his face into the red locks. “I’m not going to wake up tomorrow and all this was a dream, right?” He asked softly, expressing his worries.

“No, I don’t think so.” Guan Shan answered and pushed away to look at He Tian. They starred at each other for a moment before the taller boy lowered himself down to press a short, soft kiss on Guan Shan’s lips.

“Then go and warm yourself up.” He let the other’s hand go and walked some steps backwards.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Guan Shan grimaced, but started climbing the stairs.

“Oh, Little Mo!” The Slytherin’s voice made him turn around halfway up the stairs. “Keep yourself free for the next weekend in Hogsmeade!” He grinned from his spot beneath Guan Shan and winked. “It’ll be our second date~”

The Gryffindor flipped him off. “Don’t get too full of yourself, fucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
